Oldale Town
Oldale Town (Japanese: Kotoki Town) is located in southwestern Hoenn. As coincides with Hoenn, Oldale approximates with . South of Oldale Town is and Littleroot Town. North is , which can be ed to use as a shortcut to Slateport City. West is and Petalburg beyond. There is little of interest in Oldale Town in the Pokémon games; the simple town serves as a checkpoint for Pokémon Trainers traveling between Littleroot Town and Petalburg City. The main character's rival in Ruby, Sapphire, , Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire ( or depending on the player's selected gender) trains to the north of Oldale Town when the games begin. Slogan Where things start off scarce. (Japanese: Where things start off scarce.) Places of interest Tracking scientist The way to is blocked by a researcher upon the player's first visit to Oldale Town. The scientist is sketching what he believes are footprints from rare Pokémon. Until he is done, west is a no-go. This is to ensure that players challenges his/her rival on and receives a Pokédex from Professor Birch before they continue with their journey. When the player returns, the researcher sheepishly stands aside, after concluding that it was his own footprints all along. Poké Mart representative On the player's first visit, a Poké Mart worker will stand next to the house on the bottom-right. When talked to, he will lead the player to the town's Poké Mart, and give away a free Potion. Demographics Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald The population of Oldale Town is 16, making it the second-smallest town in Hoenn, with Littleroot Town being the smallest. Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Oldale Town has a total population of 14. Poké Mart | }} | }} |}} | }}}} }}| }} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}}} Items junction|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes}} junction|OR=yes|AS=yes|display=Potion ×10}} Appearance In the anime and arrived in Oldale Town in A Ruin with a View. There, May dropped off her weakened , who had a bad confrontation with a family of , , and earlier, at a Pokémon Center. Later, they met up with Professor Alden who was studying the nearby Oldale Ruins. They had a small confrontation with Team Magma, who wanted to explore the ruins for themselves, but they didn't find anything in the ruins and escaped. After that, Ash and May left Oldale and set foot for Petalburg City. Ash and returned in Oldale Town via ship in The Scheme Team, following Ash's participation in the Ever Grande Conference. While none of the town was featured, the group picnicked in a grassy area. Afterwards, they went their separate ways, with Max and May returning to the Petalburg Gym, while Ash and Brock went to Littleroot Town's port, where they took a ship to the Kanto region. Trivia * There's involving the Poké Mart clerk in . Name origin Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations Category:Towns de:Rosaltstadt es:Pueblo Escaso fr:Rosyères it:Solarosa ja:コトキタウン zh:古辰镇